Social media applications allow users all over the world to send one another digital compositions communicating thoughts and ideas on various topics. Often, a user's life event may prompt many of the user's contacts to create digital compositions celebrating or otherwise commenting on the life event. For example, many contacts may be interested in transmitting a celebratory post to a user on the user's birthday. However, the organization of data stored in traditional social media systems may be cumbersome and/or difficult to efficiently organize when a high number of digital compositions are created in response to a life event. The instant disclosure therefore identifies a need for improved systems and methods for digitally organizing and displaying social media compositions that relate to life events.